


Time

by Phanseyelash123



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Takes place after deadpool 2, spoilers 4 deadpool 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanseyelash123/pseuds/Phanseyelash123
Summary: Wade mourning over his one and only, Vanessa.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot at 4 am. 
> 
> For my dearest, Syd.

Another drink went down his throat, another sigh left, another blink, another hour, another day, another night. 

Wade hadn’t stopped drinking since Vanessa passed. His hand was either around a glass of poison he was so badly addicted to, a cigarette or some hooker. He wanted to forget— forget her smile, forget the hollow feeling that dragged at him, clawing away all his strengths until all he could do was cry. 

He had always hated crying. 

It stemmed from his father calling him words no child should hear, the fist became part of a daily routine, the one which would pound him, the leg that would kick, the mouth that would scream... He wasn’t allowed to cry. That was a girly thing. And Wade wasn’t a girl. 

When the fucker finally met his end to a blunt knife to his stomach, he felt empty. The somewhat encouraging words were no longer being spoon fed to him. He had nothing to live for. 

The next five years with his uncle were hell. 

He didn’t want to ponder on that. 

But he met Vanessa after he went to war. 

She was beautiful, wonderful, lovely, caring. She was funny, soft, gentle, smart. She was everything to him. 

She let him cry. She held him. She kissed him. She did everything, anything for him. 

Then the sound of footsteps, the door slamming open, the gunshots, the butter knife, the teddy for the child that they were planning, the blood, the gasp. Too quick, too soon, too fast. 

He remembered the last shuddering breath that left her lips. 

The last look of pain. 

Then nothing. 

Wade had screamed. Jumped from the window. Pushed the man into a truck. 

Crash. Squish. Thump. 

The crash of a truck, the squish of the insides, the thump of his knees against the pavement. 

The memory haunted him, a constant reminder of how he was a failure of a mercenary. A failure of a fiancé. A failure of life. 

He sat in the bar, head hanging low, playing with his dog tags while sipping some drink he had ordered. 

The door opened. 

A pretty lady came in. She had platinum blonde hair that was pulled up in a lazy pony tail, shockingly blue eyes, skinny figure, all wrapped in a nice, black romper. She stood beside him, and the large man beside them both nudged her. 

She fell into Wade. 

He growled a warning, and went to the other side of the pub. Yet his eyes went to the girl every few minutes. He remembered what Vanessa had always said to him. ‘Moving on is healthy... don’t let the present be effected by it.’

Maybe... it was time to move on.


End file.
